kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Gazai Gamma
|type = Gamma |ally = yes |homeworld =World of Gamma |height = |weight = |firstepisode =Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! |lastepisode =Infinity! Power of Humanity! |numberofepisodes =12 (Ghost) |cast =Taiki Matsuno (voice) Jiro Uchikawa (suit actor and human form) }} The , nicknamed by Akari Tsukimura, is a Gamma which achieved evolution through an unknown object. He was the first Gamma to befriend Takeru. Profile *Object infusion: Unknown *Eyecon Target: None History The Gazai Gamma was ordered by Igor to use its unique ability to turn items into paintings to begin the Demia Project. After turning the Deep Connect building into a painting, the Ganma went out to paint more, inspired by round things from the human world. It got Takeru's attention after painting Onari's head (much to the latter's chagrin). However, sensing the peaceful nature of the Gamma, Takeru decided instead to convince it to stop painting rather than fight it. The Gamma turned the Ghost Driver into a painting as well, but seeing Takeru's displeasure, apologized and tore the painting before retreating. Takeru, as well as Prince Alain, found the Gamma after it painted takoyaki from a local stand. While Alain found its love of painting frivolous, Takeru understood its interest in the unique things found in the human world, and thought that he and the Gamma could be friends. The confused Gamma asked Takeru what friends were, but retreated when Alain and Takeru transformed to fight. Igor soon arrived to bring the Gamma back to their world, but the Gamma admitted that it still wanted to paint. As Igor attempted to take the Gamma away for "re-education", Takeru interfered to protect his "friend", after which the Gamma retreated. Later, the Gazai Gamma learnt about friendship from Takeru, after which the Gamma decided to stay in the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute. It soon became friends with Takeru and the others, especially Kanon, who enjoys his paintings. Akari thus gave it the nickname "Cubi". It also assisted Takeru into entering the World of Gamma for the first time in order for Takeru to find a way to save Makoto's real body from destruction. As time passed, Cubi's paintings became more realistic. However, it soon fell into a slump, no longer feeling enthusiastic about his work. Akari advised Cubi to try something different for a change. Later, Cubi met the second Onpu Gamma, who was in a similar position as his musical works were criticized by Igor. The two Gamma found something in common with each other, and decided to accompany each other for a trip to try and get out of their slumps. While traveling with the Onpu Gamma, Cubi sent back a handmade card to the Daitenku Temple, asking if his friends at the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute were all and wishing good luck to Takeru. While traveling, both Gammas were witness to the mass appearances of Adel's likeness overriding that of the humans as a result of the Emperor's use of the Demia Project to take over the human world. Seeing this made Cubi feel deeply worried about Kanon. The two Gamma eventually found the others amidst the Great Eyezer's rampage, but were immediately scooped up by its soul-stealing gaze. After Takeru defeated the Gammaizers, he used the Great Eye's power to return everyone the Eyezer had taken, including Cubi and the Onpu. After the Great Eye left and the Gammas' Eyecon System lost power and shut down, he awoke from his capsule in the Gamma World holding a paint brush. Final Stage Crossover 14 & 15.png|Beethoven - Onpu Gamma Benkei - Cubi Benkei (Cubi).png|Cubi as Ghost Benkei Damashii Cubi is possessed by Benkei in the stage show and assumes his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Personality Unlike many of the Gamma encountered by Takeru, the Gazai Gamma is peaceful, curious, and somewhat childish. It has a genuine love for painting, particularly round objects, such as Onari's bald head. The Gamma originally distrusted humans, unaware that most humans cannot see Gammas. However, seeing Takeru's sincere gesture to befriend it, the Gamma accepted Takeru as its friend. He shows genuine care for his newfound friendship, having asked for Takeru's whereabouts and worried for Kanon's safety when Demia was launched. Forms - Assault= The are Gamma born from the Gamma Eyecon. They first appear in . Gamma Assaults do not possess unique abilities of their own, but can gain powers of their own through being infused with an object around them. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Infusion :Gamma can infuse themselves with ordinary objects, converting said object into a Parka Ghost, to achieve a unique evolved form. Should the Gamma be defeated, the object will be restored to its original form as the Gamma is destroyed. - Empowered= Through bonding with a currently unknown object, the originally generic Gamma evolved into the known as Gazai. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Eyecon/Parka Infusion :Gamma Assaults can infuse themselves with Ghost Eyecons or at the very least, their Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. ;Painting :Gazai Gamma can change a real object into his painting. Though not harmful by itself, it does cause a physical disturbance in who/what it is used on, which can use to cover any openings, trapping anything within it. The conversion can easily be reversed by simply tearing Gazai's drawing in half. - Kamen Rider Ghost= *'Height': 204.0 cm. *'Weight': 120.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.99 t. *'Kicking power': 11.1 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 6.4 sec. is Ghost's white warrior monk-based form themed after , a giant of a sōhei who became infamous for positioning himself at a bridge and collected the swords of passing swordsmen, collecting 999 blades before being finally defeated by Minamoto no Yoshitsune, and loyally followed him through the Gunpei War and their time as outlaws following Yoshitsune's brother Yoritomo's treachery. Benkei died during the , though in doing so cemented his place in history by killing an estimated 300 men of the 500 sent to kill them and died standing. Accessed through the Benkei Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personawarriormonk/ Cubi is possessed by Benkei and assumes this form in the stage show. While assuming Benkei Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with the where he is able to combine the Kumo Lantern Ghost Gadget with his Gan Gan Saber to create its Hammer Mode. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage. }} }} Eyecon Sounds for a hypothetical Gazai Gamma Eyecon are programmed into the Proto Mega Ulorder. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Gazai Gamma is voiced by . His suit actor is , who would later portray his human form in episode 49, while retaining Taiki's voice.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1208258_2475.html Notes *Gazai Gamma is similar to Roidmude 072 in the previous series, who also wanted to live with humans peacefully and is hunted by the antagonists for it, followed by his fellow peace loving Gamma, Onpu Gamma later on. *Gazai Gamma has a dislocated left eye, which is a reference to how most of Picasso's paintings have distorted eyes as well. *Gazai Gamma's nickname, Cubi, which Akari comes up from , an art movement which was pioneered by Picasso and a few other artists. *Gazai Gamma is the fourth Gamma who has a painter motif after Da Vinci Gamma, Michelangelo Gamma, and Raffaello Gamma. Out of them, he is the first to have his primary motif being an object than a historical figure. Appearances **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **Episode 46: Duel! Words from the Swordsman! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! }} Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Allies Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Temporary Riders